My Heart In One Dance
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: Dedicated To Ruka And Infinity! Starfire And Robin's Feelings All Wrapped In One Dance. RR
1. My Heart In One Dance

( Desclamer: I Do Not Own This Song or The Teen Titans! THough I Wish I do..)  
  
`* Dedicated To Ruka And Infinity For Their ASK THE TITANS Fic*`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Heart In One Dance  
  
By. Sweet Yamato  
  
One night, after a long day of bad guy butt-kicking, the Teen Titans could be found  
  
at a party so loosen up a bit as Cyborg would say. But this night would be a new   
  
beginning of strong feelings and emotions for Robin and Starfire.  
  
".....This party is once again pointless. We should be training, not reminesing at  
  
some stupid dance." Raven said crossing her arms across her chest, looking out from under her hood at the crowed of people danceing. The beat of the fast moving   
  
music was starting to get to her and she sighed." Ok...me just standing here is very pointless, so WHERE THE HELL IS BEAST BOY!? I WANNA GET MY GROOVE ON!" Raven screamed and ran over to the danceing Beast Boy, grabbed his arm and pushed him to the middle of the dance floor and started danceing with him.  
  
~Meanwhile!~  
  
Robin could not help but stare at Starfire as she danced, swaying from side to side the way she did. Not knowing what he was doing, Robin danced his way over to her and began to dance with her. Much to his surprice she laughed and danced with him, which made him blush slightly. Cyborg watched from the bar at the danceing figures of Starfire and Robin.  
  
" Hey Cy, whats up? Whatcha starein at? " Beast Boy said, him and Raven walking up to Cyborg. " Star and Robin. They seem so happy with each other. They should becomeing something more than friends." Cyborg said ordering a drink thinking up a plan. " Cyborg you do know I can read mines and getting tonights live performer, Ayumi Hamasaki, to play Starfire's favorite song Dearest might not work." Raven said narrowing her eyes slightly making Cyborg and Beast Boy jump up slightly. " Well its worth a try Raven!" Beast Boy said following Cyborg to the stage as Ayumi Hamasaki walked out of the curtain. Raven growled and followed them. The three Titans discussed the plan with Ayumi, who was more than willing to help. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy thanked her and ran over to the bar to watch what would happen.  
  
( A/N OK Yall Take Out Your Tissues Cuz This Is A Happy Moment, And In The Next Chapter I'll Out The Dearest Song In English So You Guess Can KNow WHy I Picked This Song For Robin And Stafire. RAVEN+BEAST BOY FOR LIFE! ROBIN+STARFIRE FOR LIFE!)  
  
Starfire looked up and say the lights dim slightly and gasped. " Robin the lights are growing very low, is the power going out, am I going blind?!" Star paniced slightly untill Robin put a hand on her shoulder. " No Star the lights are just going lower because a slow song is ganna be sang." Star sighed in relief and looked up at the stage and saw Ayumi Hamasaki standing there as she began to sing.  
  
~hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de~  
  
Starfire looked around seeing couples slow danceing with each other and sighed holding her arm untill Robin tapped her on her shoulder and held out his hand.   
  
" Wanna dance? " He said smiling as Star smilied back taking his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway from side to side slowly. The other three Titans let out a loud "AWWWWW" And Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled dragging him onto the dance floor again and slow danceing with him. " Ohh yea " Beast Boy said grinning.  
  
~sonna toki itsu datte  
  
me o tojireba  
  
waratteru kimi ga iru~  
  
Starfire looked into Robin eyes, as if she was in a trance. New feelings began to form up inside of both of them as if about to burst. " ..........Robin......." Star said leaning closer to him. "......Starfire...." Robin said after her and then their lips met for the first time in one gental kiss.  
  
~itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
dou ka sono egao ga  
  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara  
  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
aisubeki mono no tame  
  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
deatta ano koro wa  
  
subete ga bukiyou de  
  
toomawari shita yo ne  
  
kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
dou ka sono egao ga  
  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
deatta ano koro wa  
  
subete ga bukiyou de  
  
toomawari shita yo ne  
  
tadoritsuitan da ne~  
  
As the song finished and the crowed dissappered, the feelings Star and Robin felt would grow and form into Love. Starfire wrote in words inside her diary that same night,would come from her heart and the love she had for Robin.   
  
" My Heart In One Dance"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwww....Im so Happy. R/R Please!! The Next Chapter Is The English To Ayumi Hamasaki's Dearest! 


	2. Ayumi Hamasaki's Dearest Translated

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
everything except what really mattered, but  
  
reality is just cruel.  
  
  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
whenever I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
  
  
People are all sad, so  
  
they go and forget, but--  
  
For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end. 


End file.
